zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Greatest Wife In The World
Things were already looking bright for me when a new life begun in the force When I finally had a career of my own, all I was now missing was a Mrs. Wilde However, I already knew that I didn´t need to look any further I have now one, who is none other than Judy, my closest friend and partner Not only did you save my life, but you also always protected and encouraged me Having a soulmate that wonderful by my side fills me with such pride It´s been only two weeks since our happy wedding I´m now taking a walk in the park with my darling You´re by my side, with a ring on your paw and on your face a smile most sweet Feeling jolly like first lovers, since we´re still young at heart Sharing ice cream, we sit on a bench there while smiling warmly I´ve never seen you look so delighted and happy For your kind, you´re unusually feminine and beautiful, like a princess But even more beautiful on the inside, with your love and kindness With a personality so caring, understanding and full of empathy You´re always listening what my heart has to say Giving me helpful advice and support when I don´t know what to do I greatly appreciate your maturity and responsibility too We´ll always stick together, never letting each other down I have nothing but respect for such a hard-working career woman With children, you´re also always so sweet and gentle My parents were right when they said you´re great mother material Still sitting on the bench, I finish my ice cream and hold you by the shoulder I feel the softness of your fur, just like during our intimate nights together The sight here is nice, with sunlight on the park and happy families around us But nothing beats your lovely bunny face, my dear Carrots I´ve had a great life as your partner, working hard and defending those in need With you, I´m ready to face any adventure that awaits ahead Looking lovingly at each other, I call you Mrs. Wilde and you call me Mr. Hopps When nobody is watching, we engage in a short but sweet little kiss Your luscious lips taste so wonderful, beating any blueberry pie that you bake I let you fall into my arms and hug me with affection, my doe That embrace is the one place in the world where I´ll always feel home and warm Even the passing mammals can´t help but smile at something that wholesome Our embrace is even tighter than the first one we shared under the bridge We often cuddle even more passionately at night by the fireside Here we just keep sitting, enjoying the warm weather on the afternoon The sun has set on our time as just friends, for now rises a new dawn No other female mammal can match you in beauty, heart or wit This is surely going to be the kind of relationship that´ll last We walk through the sunny park together, still holding paws Crossing a bridge across the pond while hearing the song of the birds Here we are, two very different mammals cherishing their love The kind of that is stronger than nature or any other force To be happy in my life, you´re the only thing I truly need You are the greatest wife in the world. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Love poetry Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories